


An Angel's Mate's Duty.

by Badassbitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, Fluff, Sad, oh no
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 09:26:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5086522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassbitch/pseuds/Badassbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Date.<br/>Hunt.<br/>Dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Its fluffy then sad

You smile at Castiel as you both snuggle up on your couch. He has been in and out lately due to the Winchester brothers' calling all the time but you have him now and that's all that matters.

You snuggle closer and kiss his cheek. He smiles and returns the gesture. Then you feel him shift. You sigh and get up their calling him again. You couldn't hear what they were saying but you felt him being pulled away mentally. You kiss his nose. "Boop." He lets out a quiet laugh and smiles. "I'll see you soon sweetheart." You tell him and walk to the kitchen. You hear the flutter of wings that let you know the angel has left to help the Winchesters.

Two days later you hear the flutter of wings again. "I apologize for not calling." He was balancing balloons, flowers and chocolate. You smile and kiss his check. Take the flowers to the kitchen to put in a vase. "You're not angry? Dean said you would probably be angry."

"Sweetheart I'm just glad you're alive." You put the vase in the living room. "And even if I was mad these gifts make up for it." You kissed him on the lips and settled into the couch. "Y/N" you turn to face him "yes sweetheart?" He looks at the ground. "Would you like to go out to dinner tomorrow?" He asked shyly.

Your heart melted "Cas sweetheart we've been mated for like two years. Of course we can go out to dinner"

The next night you decide to dress up a little and wear your nicest outfit. Castiel smiles and you walk a couple of blocks to a nice restaurant. You were about to pay your meal when you felt it the pull. You look at Cas and sense this discomfort. You pay for the food and walk Cas outside. "Take me with you." You tell Cas he nods and takes you with him. "Cas thank Go- who's the plus one."

"Y/N nice to meet you"

"You're y/n I'm Dean the moose over there is Sam." Sam gives a dirty look and you try not to laugh. "Just don't get in the way of our hunt." You turn to Castiel "you didn't tell them what I am?" He shakes his head "It is irrelevant." You smile. "Y/N also archangel of the lord."

"Aren't there only like seven? Eight including Lucifer."

"Sure everyone remembers the bad twin." You pout.

"Twin? As in you and Lucifer?"

You nod.

"So whattcha huntin"

"Vamp nest. But its about 50 vamps. Figured we could use back up."

"Well count me in." Castiel looked uneasy. "Come on Cas it'll be fine." You smile.

You drive silently to the home or rather mansion where the vampires were hiding.You sneaked around and were about done killing off ask the vampires when you see something move. You notice the vampire with an archangel blade getting close to Cas.

"Shit Cas get down you appeared right when the vampire struck. He got you right under your heart. You pulled out your archangel blade and sliced off his head. You fall down "Y/N!! No please don't go..." You smile "I love you sweetheart. I would die a million deaths to make sure you live." You kissed him. "Take care of the Winchesters this isn't their fault. It's my duty to protect you. Even if it means my own death." 

Castiel watched as your body lit up and your wings singed on the floor. "Please father bring her back please. I'll do anything." He yelled.


	2. Chapter Two:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess chapter two is a go?

Castiel was mourning your death."Father please I need her. She... I should have been the one to go please bring her back."

"Dean I'm worried about cas man he's been in his room for a long time he won't do anything other than lay there."

"The guy just lost the love of his life sam. And whatever they had was 10 times what you felt for jess and what I felt for Lisa. Just let him be alright." 

"Dean it's been 6 months. The doesn't talk unless he's praying to God to bring her back."

"You hunt, I drink, he prays sam we all have different ways of dealing."

"Dean just talk to him."

"Fine you damn princess."

Dean walked over to the wooden door. "Cas? Are you okay?" He knocked quietly. There was no response so he walked in. "Cas this has to stop, is this really what she would have wanted?"

"What do you know about what she would have wanted..." he said quietly turning away from him.

"Cas come on man I promise it'll be okay." 

"Nothing will ever be okay. Not without..." Castiel sat up. He stayed silent but got off the bed. 

"Uhhh... Cas? What's going on?"

He walked out the door and kept walking. He never thought he could ever be feeling the connection again. "Y/N?" 

"Cas I know you miss her but she's-"

"I can feel her grace. Its weak but I can definitely feel it."

\-------------  
The sun was blocked off by clouds and rain was pouring down. 

 

You looked around and tried to make sence of what happened. You looked up "father?" the clouds opened up and the downpour stopped. "Don't you think thats a little bit cliche?" the clouds form again and it starts pouring. You snort out a laugh and stand from the mud. "Very funny dad."

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued... maybe?


End file.
